


"Oh Rosie, tout est blanc"

by Luciefee



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Heartbreak, Love at First Sight, Rock and Roll, Soulmates
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciefee/pseuds/Luciefee
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un coup de foudre lors d'un concert de rock.Pour plus de détails, écouter la chanson "Rosie" de Francis Cabrel.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	"Oh Rosie, tout est blanc"

**Author's Note:**

> Cette minific m'a sauté au visage (ou plutôt dans les doigts) à la suite d'une discussion du groupe discord Frenching Reylo.  
> Merci Elopez7228 pour la suggestion, et à Francis Cabrel pour l'inspiration !

Il regardait Rey virevolter dans les bras du musicien. Le batteur du groupe.

 _"Son fiancé"_ se répétait-il. Parce que oui, à peine cinq mois après leur premier baiser, ces deux amoureux transis avaient décidé de passer le reste de leur vie ensemble. Ou du moins d'essayer. Ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps ! Autour d'eux, la famille, les autres membres du groupe et les amis, affichaient de grands sourires et certains applaudissaient même. 

Assis en retrait, un verre à la main, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un pincement au cœur en repensant à sa rencontre avec Rey. 

* * *

Il terminait de brancher les câbles sur les baffles au fond de la scène, en faisant bien attention à ne pas les mélanger, quand un éclair jaune attira son regard. Derrière l'estrade, une jeune femme cherchait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, en tournant un peu dans tous les sens. Elle détonnait dans le décor, avec sa robe couverte de tournesols, ses spartiates en cuir et sa coiffure en trois chignons. Tout le monde ici portait des jeans, des t-shirts floqués de différents groupes de rock et des Doc Martens, tout ça en noir de préférence. On aurait dit un rayon de soleil perdu dans un orage et qui éclairait tout ce qui l'entourait. Une véritable vision ! Elle semblait égarée alors il s'approcha d'elle doucement. Dès qu'elle le vit, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Ils étaient vert-noisette, avec des reflets presque dorés. 

\- Est-ce que je peux vous aider miss ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire. 

\- Euh oui peut-être, répondit-elle d'une voix claire. Je cherche le groupe **Résistance**. J'ai appris qu'ils allaient se produire ici, dans ce festival, et je rêve de les voir. Le problème c'est que je les ai découverts il y a peu, à la radio, mais je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi ils ressemblent. 

\- Et bien vous ne pouviez pas mieux tomber, je fais partie du groupe ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant pour se donner plus de prestance. 

\- Vous ? Mais c'est génial ! Quelle chance de vous avoir trouvé alors ! Et vous allez bientôt jouer ? 

\- Pas tout de suite. On doit terminer l'installation des instruments et du matériel, pour le mixage et tout le reste, mais on sera parfaitement prêts pour le show tout à l'heure. 

\- Je suis en avance donc. Je ne savais pas alors j'ai pris mon après-midi… Je vais vous laisser faire, je ne veux pas vous déranger. Je dois acheter des billets de toute façon et je reviendrai ce soir. 

Elle souriait et continuait à observer ce qui se passait autour d'elle d'un air fasciné. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller à des concerts. Elle dégageait une aura très particulière, s'imprégnant de l'énergie du lieu et du moment, et il pouvait presque toucher son excitation du doigt. Elle était tellement belle qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. 

\- Non non, ça va, vous ne dérangez pas du tout. Vous pouvez rester avec moi si vous voulez. Je peux tout à fait travailler en discutant et on ira manger ensemble avant le concert si ça vous dit. 

La jeune femme lui fit un grand sourire et répondit d'un air amusé :

\- Est-ce que vous me donnez un rendez-vous, monsieur le grand musicien ? 

\- Euh… Peut-être bien, oui. Je ne veux pas vous mettre mal à l'aise mais… Oui, c'est ça, un rendez-vous ! balbutia-t-il comme un pauvre adolescent. Il se serait donné des baffes s'il avait pu. 

Elle rit. 

\- Et vous me montrerez où je peux me procurer une place ? C'est que je ne refuse jamais une invitation quand on me promet de la nourriture, mais je veux surtout vous voir jouer ! 

Et il se mit à rire aussi. 

Elle se présenta, _Rey_ , et ils décidèrent tout de suite de se tutoyer. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble, à faire connaissance et à se rapprocher. Elle se montra très agréable, enthousiaste et curieuse de tout. Elle voulait tout savoir sur le groupe, depuis quand il en faisait partie, comprendre son travail… Elle était attentive, enjouée, drôle et malicieuse aussi, et au bout de quelques heures il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il était tout simplement en train de tomber amoureux d'elle ! 

L'heure du concert approchant, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans les coulisses, en utilisant son badge pour la faire passer sans payer. Il lui montra les loges où Poe Dameron, chanteur et leader du groupe, et les autres se préparaient. Très concentrés, ils ne firent pas vraiment attention à elle quand il la laissa un instant pour discuter de balance, de graves et de décibels avec Jannah, la bassiste. 

Ensuite, il installa Rey derrière la scène, à côté de sa table de mixage, sur des caisses de bières. Il y posa une couverture pour que ce soit plus confortable. Elle avait une vue imprenable sur le groupe et le public. 

Une grande foule se pressait devant l'estrade principale, et une immense clameur résonna quand Poe entra sur scène, seul avec sa guitare. Il commençait toujours comme ça, avant d'être rejoint par les autres musiciens. 

Les titres s'enchainèrent dans une folle ambiance, et la foule entonnait les chansons les unes après les autres. Lui-même se sentait enveloppé par l'atmosphère électrique du moment, et ses doigts mettaient en place les réglages correspondant à chacun des morceaux sans aucune hésitation. 

_Who talk first? - Droid - Starkiller - Fly Boy - The head in the cockpit - Amylin my heroin - Rebel Scum - Millenium Falcon - Piece of junk - The spark…_

Rey ne quittait pas le groupe des yeux. Ils avaient échangé quelques sourires au début du concert, mais elle fut très vite happée par l'énergie incroyable qui circulait dans le groupe. Les musiciens jouaient de manière parfaitement coordonnée, même lors des parties plus improvisées, et leur alchimie était palpable. On voyait presque le courant de la musique les relier. Dieu sait qu'il en avait fallu du temps pour arriver à un tel équilibre, mais il devait reconnaître que c'était magnifique. 

Magnifique, comme Rey qui fixait la scène de manière si intense qu'elle aurait pu s'en brûler la peau. C'était une belle soirée d'août et une brise légère faisait danser les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient devant ses oreilles. Elle rayonnait. 

Quand le groupe joua les premières notes de leur hymne, _Resistance,_ il la vit verser quelques larmes avant de se mettre à chanter elle aussi. 

C'était le dernier morceau. 

À la fin du concert, très émue, elle le serra contre elle pour le remercier en lui disant qu'elle venait de vivre la plus belle soirée de sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec elle car il devait commencer à ranger la scène avec les autres techniciens. Elle ne sembla pas du tout embêtée et lui dit qu'elle allait essayer de voir le groupe en attendant. Ils se retrouveraient certainement plus tard. 

Il rangea du mieux possible, se sentant pousser des ailes à l'idée de passer le reste de la nuit dans les bras de Rey. Elle l'attendait quelque part et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Ses collègues le chariaient en lui demandant quelle drogue il avait prise pour être de si bonne humeur. Quand il eut terminé, il suivit les autres qui s'étaient réunis pour se détendre et boire un coup bien mérité. Il riait, parlait fort et faisait le clown. Il se sentait très bien. 

Il chercha Rey mais ne la trouva pas. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Il demanda autour de lui, si quelqu'un n'avait pas vu un _rayon de soleil en robe à tournesols_ , mais sans succès. Il commençait à s'inquiéter quand un reflet jaune furtif attira son regard, comme quelques heures auparavant. _Rey_. 

Un peu à l'écart de la fête, elle riait à gorge déployée dans les bras du batteur. 

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait devant lui. Il s'approcha en appelant son nom mais il s'interrompit d'un coup avec la sensation de s'être pris un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Rey ne riait plus. Elle embrassait le batteur à pleine bouche. 

Il resta bloqué sur place pendant un bon moment, hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait. Les bras pâles et tatoués du musicien qui enlaçaient sa taille fine. Un corps massif et puissant qui enveloppait celui de la jeune femme, laquelle plongeait ses doigts dans une chevelure noire comme le ciel au-dessus d'eux. On aurait dit que le soleil et la nuit essayaient de se mélanger, et l'espace d'un instant, tout fut blanc autour de lui. 

Les soupirs des amants, complètement inconscients du monde qui les entourait, le sortirent de sa torpeur. Il retourna vers la fête et noya son chagrin dans l'alcool, essayant d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu et ruminant sa malchance. 

Il aurait dû s'en douter, Rey était venue pour les stars. Elle l'avait même dit depuis le début. Lui n'était que l'ingénieur du son du groupe après tout. Il s'était fait mousser pour l'impressionner mais elle n'était pas tombée dans le panneau. Et dès que les musiciens étaient entrés en scène, il avait disparu. 

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait profité de lui car il avait tout donné avec joie, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir une grande amertume. 

Envers Rey, si lumineuse, si gentille, si belle mais si inaccessible. 

Envers lui-même, trop naïf et trop pris à son propre jeu pour comprendre ce qui se passait. 

Et bien sûr, envers le batteur qui passait certainement une nuit de rêve avec la lumière de sa journée. 

_Ben Solo._

* * *

Rey et Ben Solo ne se quittaient pas des yeux alors que la fête de leurs fiançailles se poursuivait. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'ils semblaient incroyablement heureux. 

Un peu plus tôt ce mois-ci, celui que le magazine  Galaxy Rock  avait nommé "le meilleur batteur de la décennie" avait demandé sa petite-amie en mariage. Elle portait d'ailleurs un anneau en or jaune, avec un diamant jaune également, à son annulaire gauche. La bague était simple, comme la future mariée, mais il savait qu'elle avait une grande valeur. Elle avait appartenu à Padmé, la grand-mère du musicien. 

Après leur rencontre au festival, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés, ou presque. Rey avait tout de suite été acceptée par l'équipe de **Résistance** , et elle avait suivi la tournée du groupe. Diplômée en journalisme, elle en était même devenue l'attachée de presse, remplaçant ainsi la légende Luke Skywalker, connu et admiré de tous dans le milieu de la musique. 

Ben avait pris une part plus active dans la composition des titres et un nouvel album allait bientôt sortir, avec de très belles chansons comme _I am a monster, Just you, You are not alone_ ou encore _Not to me_ , toutes écrites pour Rey. 

Pendant ce temps, le jeune ingénieur du son s'était plongé dans le travail pour oublier son cœur blessé, et il avait lui-même pris en grade, devenant producteur de plusieurs morceaux de ce nouvel album. Il commençait à être connu pour lui-même et il avait de plus en plus de propositions. Il quitterait bientôt le groupe et se lancerait dans une nouvelle aventure, avec d'autres artistes. Ça lui avait pris du temps mais il se sentait en paix. Il avait beaucoup mûri et il ne regrettait rien. 

Alors qu'il s'approchait du buffet pour remplir sa coupe de champagne, il fut bousculé et manqua de tomber. Se retournant, il se retrouva face à une petite tornade à frange brune, habillée d'une robe rouge cerise, avec des yeux noirs pétillants et un sourire superbe. Elle se confondit en excuses et commença à essuyer sa chemise en balbutiant. Il se mit à rire et rassura la jeune femme sur l'état de son costume. De toute façon le champagne ne tâche pas ! 

Un peu plus tard, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et demanda :

\- Est-ce que toi aussi ça te déprime de penser que ces deux là se regarderont probablement avec autant d'amour, même après quarante ans de mariage ? Non pas que je ne sois pas contente pour eux mais quand-même, c'est presque écœurant. 

Il rit de bon cœur et répondit :

\- Je n'aurais jamais osé penser une chose pareille mais maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai. C'est beau mais… 

\- C'est insupportable, reprit-elle. Je sais que je dois avoir l'air jalouse, mais j'ai eu un crush pour Ben Solo pendant longtemps. Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais été qu'une amie pour lui. Et sa rencontre avec Rey m'a obligée à passer à autre chose. Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, c'est évident. On ne peut pas lutter contre des âmes sœurs. 

\- Tu as tout à fait raison mademoiselle…? 

\- Rose. Je m'appelle Rose. Et toi ?

\- Je suis Finn. Finn Storm. Et je suis enchanté d'être avec toi Rose ! 

  
  


**La fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous vous attendiez à ça ? 
> 
> Vous devez ABSOLUMENT ÉCOUTER la chanson de Francis Cabrel :  
> [Rosie](https://youtu.be/5cvDXlGsweU)  
> Elle est parfaite. 
> 
> Si ça vous intéresse, voici à quoi ressemble la bague de Rey :  
> [Bague diamant jaune](https://www.tiffany.fr/collections/tiffany-yellow-diamonds/classic-single-yellow-diamond-ring-27956017/?omcid=PPC_FR_FR_Shopping_Elevation+2020_Rings_Generic&gclid=CjwKCAjwiaX8BRBZEiwAQQxGx_AHdZcW9dwWsOsEom1QJAB-Q4_fEvSmh0keYIbz_rMTqPQbvsr1gxoCsK4QAvD_BwE&gclsrc=aw.ds)
> 
> Enfin, si quelqu'un se sent de réécrire cette petite histoire en changeant de point de vue, on pourrait commencer une collection, qu'en pensez-vous ? En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce one shot !


End file.
